Truth or Dare
by Red Valentino
Summary: I'm back! Sort of it's mostly a Truth or Dare. No plot. Just for fun. My grammar's sort of bad, just a warning. English is not my first language but I'm doing the best I can.
1. welcome

Disclaimer:Beyblade does not belong to me

**Okay reader's i rewrote my second story because i was bored anyway the characters do not belong to me**

It was a hot summer day. The bladers are resting at Kai's newly bought mansion. DingDongDingDong.The bell rang.

The bladers were too tired to move it was over 100 degrees outside and who in the right mind would be outside

anyways. They must be crazy to think anyone would comeand answer. DingDOngDIngDong.The bell kepted on going.

But the bladers still ignored it hoping to the person would go alway but no such luck. Tyson would was the most

impatient one. So he marched down the stairs.Muttering curses all the way. As soon as he opened the door. He

yelled"Fuck off!come back later!" "tyson! why i expected better languages from you!"scolded My.Dickenson.

Behind him tala and Mao giggled. "what's with all the yelling tyson?" tyson turned around and saw ray at the bottom

of the stairs."Ray!"Mao yelled and tackled ray almost to the floor. "off nice to see you again mao"Ray greeted"but

what are you guys doing here?" "Excatly what i was wondering about." Ray turned around and saw Kai and Max

at the bottom of the stairs Kai like the others were wearing only his pants as Kai walked up to the door Ray's mind

was saying _He's sooo hot. i wish i was a girl that way maowould live me alone and i could flirt with him. _Ray shooked

his head he should not be thinking thoughts like that he mentaly shooked himself. Kai's his captain and even if he

was a woman there's no way a guy like kai would want him."it seems like you people forgot you invited us here" tala's

voice brought him out of his thoughts. "oh yeah now i remembered."said Max. "Now i'll leave you all here to sort yourselves

out"Mr.D walked out the door to a limo waiting outside."oh and tyson i expect better language from you in the future or

you're off the team""uhh sure thing mr.dickenson". Mr.D step in the limo and left."umm...mao can u let go now"

"huh oh sorry ray" mao let go of him. "hey how bout you guys show us to our rooms. it's freaking hot here in japan." tala complained

"yeah"agreed ian and kevin "hn fine tyson show them to your rooms."Kai walked up the stairs."what?why me kai?"Tyson argued.

"because you are getting to lazy and need to lose weight .""what! i do not!""you can show me to my room later tyson i want ray

to show me around won't you raaay" mao hugged tightly on ray's arm "ummm...sure i will mao "ray lead her out to the garden

tyson grumbles and lead the teams to their rooms

**(author)OK i'm sure u all knows whos here if you don't they are kai,ray,max,tala,bryan,ian,kevin,mao and lee.**

**Kenny went to a convention and won't be back for weeks.Spencer has a girlfriend to be with. Gary's parents**

**won't let him leave until he lose weight. the game will start in the next chap and i rewrote this again.**


	2. game time

Disclaimer:Beyblade does not belong to me

Mao had ray show her places for hours

when they came back they discovered kai waiting for them

he didn't look happy to see them together

"ummmmmm...hey kai whats wrong?"(ray)

"whats wrong? whats wrong is that you too have been gone for hours ray!'(kai)

"sorry kai but..."(ray)

"Look kai ray's my boyfriend and we can be together for as long as we want too!"(mao)

"kai i'm sorry i blew off training ok i won't do that again"(ray)

"who said i was upset about training ray?"(kai)

"well then what is it?"(ray)

_err you haven't figure it out yet! how can you still not know how i feel ray?But i guess_

_that's why i am so much in love with you and you innocent._ (kai)

"hn forget it! just get inside its dinner time"(kai)

kai led them to the dining room

everybody was already there eating

"the bottomless pit ordered some takeout"(kai)

"hey! who are you calling a bottomless pit mr.sourpuss!"(tyson)

"hn"(kai)

"come on lets eat"(max)

**(author) during dinner mao kept clining on to ray and won't let go**

kai was staring at the two of them

something only ray and tala noticed

_Why is staring over here does he like mao i hope not!(_ray)

_heh soo the great kai has a crush on a certain kitty eh this is going to be fun_(tala)

bryan would have noticed but ian kept stealing his food

kevin and lee were joking about something that happened in china before they left

max was eating as much sugar as he can

and tyson well...he's stuffing all the food he can reach with the expection of sugar treats

after dinner max.lee,kevin,ian and bryan were watching tv

kai was pulled into a corner with tala

but before he was he ordered tyson to clean the dishes seeing he ate more than twice his share

**ray offer to help him and he accepted with mao was still stuck to him (end author)**

"soooo kai how long had you liked the kitty?"(tala)

"hn i have no idea what you are talking about"(kai) slighting blushing

"heh come on kai anyone with eyes can see you like her"(tala)seeing the blush

"who are you talking about?"(kai) blush disappears

"mao of course"(tala)frowns when saw the blush disappear

_he doesn't like her? but them why was he so mad about her being with ray? unless... i got the wrong kitty_(tala)

"Soo...then it's ray right"(tala)smirks as he saw kai blush again

"hn"(kai)knows tala knows he's right

"heh lets match you two up"(tala)

"are you crazy or something we are both guys we can't be match up!"(kai)

"heh yes you can"(tala)

"hey guys lets played truth or dare!"(tala) shouted for everybody to hear

"yeah! lets play"(tyson_) i can get out of washing dishes if we do_

"yeah!"(mao) _yay!i can get ray to admit he likes me!_

"good idea"(ray)_ i can find out if kai's gay if he is i can admit my feelings for him if he's not..._

the rest agrees and sat in a circle

tala has to dragged kai

"hn i'm not playing"(kai)

"oh come on mr. sourpuss you chicken bak bak bak!"(tyson)making chicken noises and flapping his arms

"come on kai you can find out if ray like you or not"(tala)whispers to kai

"OK! now that kai agrees lets go i'm first"(tala)

**(author)Hee Hee games on the way!.just to be safe none of the people in my story belongs to me-**

**also i figure out how to use the lines yay me!- also thanks you to a few people that review my stories**

**animelover6000 and blackdranzer (this how you spell it?)**


	3. oh no!

Disclaimer:Beyblade does not belong to me

oook sooo kaai truth or dare(tala)

Hmmph damn bastard!(kai)

hee hee watever he choose he's mine! (tala)smirks

Fine! dare(kai)

Oook kai i dare u to kissssss ray!(tala)

ray blushes

he's not doing it! ray's not fag! (Mariah)

i wouldn't be too sure bout that she hulk kitty(tala)

it doesn't matter since they both agree to do the game right kai ray?(tala)

he's right i have to do this(ray)head bow down

_yeeeeeessssssss i luv you tala! i get to kiss kai!_ (inside ray's head)

(meanwhile in kai's head) _hn nice to know tala can do something right and does he really don't mind?_

umm hellooo kissy kissy time boooys(tala)

ray blushes

kai walks up to ray grab him by the braid and kisses him

ray moans

ray felt kai's tongue aganist his lips demanding entrace

ray opens his mouth deeping the kiss

ray moans again

tala watches happily

Mariah starts to get mad

kevin and lee edges away from her

and of course tyson's here too!

max daydreams bout kissing tyson

tyson daydreams bout max

and bryan watches interestly on the kiss the thos two are having

Mao gets fed up

walks up to kai

pulls him by the scarf

yanking him up and chocking him

hands off my boyfriend! you disgusting faggot!(Mao)

ray blushes

come on she-hulk are you really that dense and it's just a game(tala)

what did you call me and what do you mean (Mao)voice like a nail scratching a chalk board

well kai's not the only fag around here(tala)

soo wat if he's not what does it have to do with this!(Mao)exploxes

rays a fag too you idiot thats why he enjoyed that little kiss(tala)

wat! ray tell me this isn't true!(Mariah)

ohh ohh and not only that ray has a little crush on a certain blue head russian captain(tala)

_oh crap err tala your not on my list of people i like your on the opposite!(_ray)

_soo ray likes guys too and tala did say he has a certain crush on a blue head russian captain_(kai)

ray i can't believe you we're together and you go daydream about a man! thats it i'll make sure the elders set you straight!(Mao)

wait!Mao!(ray)runs after her

hee hee(tala)


End file.
